The Colorado HIV-1 Training Program provides basic, translational and clinical AIDS-related postdoctoral training under the direction of a broadly based group of faculty actively engaged in AIDS research at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center and affiliated institutions. The Training Program has supported two M.D. or M.O./Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows per year since its inception in 1992. This Institutional Training Grant has provided critical career development support for an outstanding group of I 3 postdoctoral fellows under the direction of 10 different mentors. In this competing renewal application we propose to broaden the trainee pool to include two1 postdoctoral fellows per year with the Ph.D. degree. The proposed inclusion of Ph.D. fellows reflects the substantial increase in Ph.D. fellows currently training in laboratories participating laboratories and to add to the diversity and scientific depth of the Training Program. The Training Program will be coordinated by the Adult Infectious Disease Division. Forty-five participating faculty located within 16 Divisions and/or Departments form the mentor core for potential trainees. The Program will be directed by a Steering Committee composed of six faculty with expertise representative of the areas of training. The success of the program will be evaluated on the basis of the extent to which it facilitates the career development of individuals who become productive members of the AIDS research community.